familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Freudenberg in Berlin, Germany
The following is a list of all known Freudenberg families which reside or resided in Berlin, Germany. For an alphabetical listing of individuals, click here. Christoph Freudenberg family *Christoph Freudenberg (bef 1705-aft1720) **Johann Christoph Freudenberg (1716-?) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1718-?) **Dorothea Eliesabeth Freudenberg (1720-?) Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg Family *Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg (?-?) **Carl Friedrich Freudenberg (1820-?) (b 1/10/1820 in Berlin) **Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (1821-1823) **Friederike Auguste Freudenberg (1822-?) **Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg (1823-?) **August Gottlieb Freudenberg (1824-aft1861) ***Anna Martha Maria Freudenberg (1861-?) ***Helene Auguste Freudenberg (1862-?) ***Anna Elise Freudenberg (1865-?) **Maria Louise Freudenberg (1826-?) (b 2/10/1826 in Berlin) **Maria Luise Freudenberg (1829-?) (b 6/30/1829 in Berlin) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1831-?) (b 9/18/1831 in Berlin) **Wilhelm Gottlieb Freudenberg (1833-1833) (b 8/20/1833 in Berlin, died 12/9/1833) **Louis Friedrich Freudenberg (1839-?) (b 9/9/1839 in Berlin) Johann Gottlieb Freudenberg family *Johann Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1807-?) **Johann Carl Freudenberg (1821-1822) (b 9/28/1821 in Berlin, died 12/15/1822) **Dorothea Charlotta Freudenberg (1823-?) **Johann August Freudenberg (1824-?) **Caroline Therese Freudenberg (1826-?) (b 4/28/1826 in Berlin) **Johann August Freudenberg (1827-?) **Dorothee Charlotte Freudenberg (1828-?) **Marie Friederike Freudenberg (1830-?) (b 12/27/1830 in Berlin) Christian Gottlieb Freudenberg family *Christian Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1830-?) **Johann Gottfried Fritz Freudenberg (bef1845-aft1861) ***Friedrich Rudolph Richard Freudenberg (1861-1861) ***Friedrich Rudolph Freudenberg (1863-?) Wolff Freudenberg family *Wolff Freudenberg (bef1808-aft1823) **Gustav Wilhelm Freudenberg (1823-aft1850) Daniel Christian Freudenberg family *Daniel Christian Freudenberg (?-?) **Charlotte Friederike Freudenberg (Feb 1825-?) **Daniel Friedrich Freudenberg (1827-1828) **Adolph Louis Freudenberg (1830-1831) Ludwig Freudenberg family *Ludwig Freudenberg (bef1811-aft1831) **Auguste Henriette Freudenberg (1826-?) **Dorothee Marie Freudenberg (1828-?) **Adolph Herrmann Freudenberg (1831-?) **Carl Louis Freudenberg (1833-?) (b 11/23/1833 in Berlin) Johann Gottlieb Freudenberg family (2) *Johann Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1858-aft1873) **Louise Auguste Freudenberg (1865-?) **Martha Auguste Freudenberg (1868-?) **Georg Friedrich Freudenberg (1873-?) Christian Ludwig Heinrich Freudenberg family *Christian Ludwig Heinrich Freudenberg (bef1856-aft1871) **Pauline Anna Hermine Hedwig Freudenberg (1868-?) **Ludwig Heinrich Paul Freudenberg (1869-?) **Ernestine Hermine Johanna Freudenberg (1871-?) **Helene Agnes Freudenberg (1872-?) **Johann Paul Willy Freudenberg (1877-?) Johann Friedrich Freudenberg Family *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1836-aft1851) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg II (1846-?) (b 1/16/1846 in Berlin) **Caroline Wilhelmine Freudenberg (1847-?) (b 10/4/1847 in Berlin) **Henriette Ernestine Freudenberg (1849-?) **Heinrich August Freudenberg (1851-?) (twin) **Elisabeth Pauline Freudenberg (1851-?) (twin) **Ernst August Freudenberg (1854-?) (twin) **Hulda Mathilde Freudenberg (1854-?) (twin) **Paul Theodor Freudenberg (1855-?) (b 6/1/1855 in Berlin) **Carl August Freudenberg (1863-?) (b 7/25/1863 in Berlin) Carl Heinrich Freudenberg family *Carl Heinrich Freudenberg (bef1826-aft1848) **Paul Hermann Freudenberg (1841-?) (b 8/2/1841 in Berlin) **Clara Henriette Freudenberg (1844-?) (b 7/13/1844 in Berlin) **Carl Otto Freudenberg (1846-?) (b 1/7/1846 in Berlin) **Catharina Maria Freudenberg (1848-) (b 1/30/1848 in Berlin) Johann August Ferdinand Freudenberg family *Johann August Ferdinand Freudenberg (bef1845-aft1863) **Conrad Max Freudenberg (1857-1857) (b 4/21/1857 in Berlin, d 8/5/1857) **Jean Oscar Freudenberg (1858-?) (b 10/3/1858 in Berlin) **Helene Rosalie Freudenberg (1860-?) **Pauline Jenny Freudenberg (1861-?) (b 7/4/1861 in Berlin) **Jenny Antonie Freudenberg (1863-?) Johann Martin Freudenberg family *Johann Martin Freudenberg (?-?) **Alexander Franz Freudenberg (1853-?) **Friedrich Adalbert Freudenberg (1855-?) **Carl Otto Freudenberg (1857-?) (b 10/10/1857 in Berlin) **Carl Hermann Freudenberg (1860-?) (b 4/19/1860 in Berlin) Carl Johann Freudenberg family *Carl Johann Freudenberg (?-?) **Anna Wilhelmine Freudenberg (1856-?) **Carl Freidrich Freudenberg (1857-?) (b 9/13/1857 in Berlin) **Pauline Auguste Freudenberg (1859-?) (b 10/12/1859 in Berlin) **Wilhelm Carl Freudenberg (1859-?) (b 10/12/1859 in Berlin) **Wilhelm August Freudenberg (1865-?) (b 12/24/1865 in Berlin) Johann Carl Freudenberg family *Johann Carl Freudenberg (bef1807-aft1822) **Louise Elsbeth Freudenberg (1821-?) (b 12/21/1821 in Berlin) **Henriette Elisabeth Freudenberg (1822-?) **Maria Wilhalmine Freudenberg (1825-?) (b 4/6/1825 in Berlin) Johann Gottlob Freudenberg family *Johann Gottlob Freudenberg (bef1810-?) **Johann Gottlob Freudenberg II (1812-1812) (b 6/11/1812 in Berlin, died 7/14/1812) **Louise Auguste Freudenberg (1813-?) (b 7/19/1813 in Berlin) **Charlotte Friederike Freudenberg (Dec 1825-?) Johann Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg family *Johann Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (?-?) **Wilhelmine Auguste Friedricke Freudenberg (1847-?) (b 6/27/1847 in Berlin) **Carl Freidrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (1849-?) (b 10/16/1849 in Berlin) **Auguste Louise Freudenberg (1851-?) **Louise Marie Caroline Freudenberg (1852-?) (b 6/11/1852 in Berlin) **Emilie Anna Caroline Freudenberg (1854-?) **Emil Otto Carl Freudenberg (1856-1877) Johann Traugott Freudenberg family *Johann Traugott Freudenberg (bef1812-aft1827) **Carl Traugott Freudenberg (1825-?) (b 10/18/1825 in Berlin) **Gustav Adolph Freudenberg (1827-?) ***Franz Theodor Alexander Freudenberg (1861-?) ***Heinrich Theodor Maximilian Freudenberg (1862-1863) ***Anna Elise Clara Freudenberg (1864-?) ***Fanny Elise Freudenberg (1865-?) ***Wilhlemine Friedrike Agnes Freudenberg (1866-?) (b 12/5/1866 in Berlin) Carl August Freudenberg family *Carl August Freudenberg (?-?) **Anna Auguste Marie Luise Freudenberg (1867-?) **Marie Auguste Pauline Freudenberg (1868-?) (b 12/13/1868 in Berlin) **Marie Sabine Antonie Amalie Freudenberg (1872-?) (b 3/29/1872 in Berlin) Unlinked individuals *Alma Bertha Freudenberg (1849-?) *Anna Bertha Freudenberg (1847-?) *Anna Marie Luise Freudenberg (1870-?) *Anna Marie Pauline Freudenberg (1869-?) *Auguste Emma Freudenberg (1863-?) *Charlotte Friederike Freudenberg (bef1810-aft1825) *Emma Louise Auguste Freudenberg (1862-?) *Emma Marie Pauline Freudenberg (1864-?) *Ernst Albert Rudolph Freudenberg (1868-?) *Ernst Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1853-aft1868) *Esther Freudenberg (1883-aft1920) *Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1847-aft1862) *Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1850-aft1865) *Friedrich Emil Paul Freudenberg (1868-?) *Friedrich Gustav Freudenberg (bef1852-aft1867) *Friedrich Hermann Freudenberg (Apr 1865-?) *Friedrich Hermann Freudenberg (May 1865-?) *Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (bef1855-aft1870) *Friedrich Wilhelm Gustav Freudenberg (1872-?) *Friederike Luise Freudenberg (1826-?) *Günter Freudenberg (c1923-2000) *Gustav Wilhelm Hermann Freudenberg (1867-?) *Henriette Wilhelmine Freudenberg (1823-?) *Hermann August Freudenberg (1861-?) *Johann August Freudenberg (?-?) *Johann Carl Freudenberg (bef1811-aft1826) *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1848-aft1863) *Johanna Auguste Freudenberg (1861-?) *Johanne Auguste Freudenberg (1830-?) *Johanne Elisabeth Freudenberg (bef1804-aft1819) *Maximilian S. Freudenberg (1858-1921) *Rudolph Karl Freudenberg (1908-1983) *Siegfried Freudenberg (1873-1916) *Sigmund Freudenberg (c1835-?) *Winfried Freudenberg (c1956-1989) *Marie Auguste Freudenberg (1823-?) (b 4/2/1823 in Berlin) to Christian Friedrich Freudenberg (?-?) and Luise Koch Individuals without pages *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1832-?) (b 4/30/1832 in Berlin) to Johann August Freudenberg and Catharine Marie Hepke *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1870-?) (b 4/4/1870 in Berlin) to Johann Gottlieb Freudenberg and Auguste Elisabeth Stein *Johann Gottfried Freudenberg II (1818-?) (b 10/11/1818 in Berlin) to Johann Gottfried Freudenberg and Sophia Dorothea Hellern *Johann Carl Freudenberg married Elwine Dorothea Gruhlke 7/25/1870 in Berlin *Hans Georg Freudenberg married Martha Dorothea Regina Janke 1932 in Berlin *Carl Friedrich Freudenberg (b 2/12/1826 in Berlin), mother's name was Charlotte *Carl Friedrich Freudenberg (b 3/7/1834 in Berlin) to Johann Friedrich Freudenberg and Anna Margarethe Heise *Carl August Freudenberg (b 7/19/1858 in Berlin), mother was Charlotte Freidricke *Catharina Freudenbergin married Hieronymus Brendel July 2, 1913 in Berlin. *Clara Emma Martha Freudenberg (b 11/10/1872 in Berlin), mother was Caroline Wilhelmine Augustine *Louise Auguste Freudenberg (daughter of Johann August Freudenberg) married Carl Friedrich Albert Felber 7/23/1837 in Berlin *Louise Wilhelmine Charlotte Freudenberg (b 5/30/1863 in Berlin) to Ernst Gottlieb Freudenberg and Caroline Henriette Louise Dobbertin *Margarethe Therese Freudenberg (b 8/27/1867 in Berlin) to Gustav Wilhelm Freudenberg and Sophie Henriette Horstmann *Maria Louise Freudenberg (1827-1827) (b 8/22/1827 in Berlin, died 9/19/1827) to Johann Freidrich Freudenberg and Maria Elisabeth Kraatz *Marie Juliane Freudenberg (b 2/12/1835 in Berlin) to Johann Carl Freudenberg and Johanne Justine Gosse *Marie Friedricke Rosalie Freudenberg (b 10/2/1863 in Berlin), mother's name was Charlotte Friedricke *Marie Auguste Louise Freudenberg (b 1/29/1864 in Berlin) to Johann Friedrich Freudenberg and Auguste Elisabeth Stein *Martha Emelie Freudenberg (1872-1872) (b 3/9/1872 in Berlin, died 7/30/1872) to Johann Carl Freudenberg *Moritz Freudenberg (b 2/28/1798, Christened 8/12/1825 in Berlin) to Lazarus Freudenberg and Keia Lesers *Otto Oscar Hermann Freudenberg (b 3/12/1865 in Berlin) to Friedrich Gustav Freudenberg and Henriette Bertha Emilie Russ *Reinhold Julius Richard Freudenberg (b 12/21/1857 in Berlin) to Wilhelm Freudenberg and Caroline Rietze *Reinhold Freudenberg (1931-1985) (b 8/6/931 in Berlin, died 10/13/1985) *Sophie Auguste Freudenberg (b 1/10/1867 in Berlin) to August Julius Freudenberg and Anna Sophie Krueger *Susanne Wilhelmine Henriette Freudenberg married Johann Gottlob Schiepe 4/25/1824 in Berlin. *Wilhelmine Friedrike Freudenberg (1835-1836) (b 12/16/1835 in Berlin, died 7/23/1836) to parents Johann Friedrich Freudenberg and Anna Dorothee Heuse *? Freudenberg (b 5/25/1864 in Berlin) to August Freudenberg and Marie Stahl See Also *Freudenberg family of Jersey City, New Jersey Category:Freudenberg Surname Category:Freudenberg Surname in Berlin, Germany